


Nameless

by TisBee



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Death, Emma dies, Hurt No Comfort, So much angst, not graphic, sad times :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Emma’s last thoughts aren’t of her sister, or even Paul. She knows they probably should have been something more heroic.But all she could think of was her fear.





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> It’s probably terrible but I tried

She was dragged away. They were going to kill her, she realised with growing horror. She didn’t want to die. Not yet. But what was there left to live for?

Everyone was going to end up like her. And she wouldn’t be able to do anything. But since when did she care about the rest of the world?

She just wanted to live. Was that really too much to ask? Apparently it was.

She didn’t know where they were taking her but she knew she wouldn’t sing. She wouldn’t join them. None of this was fair. She was meant to live. To live for Jane.

She shook all thoughts of Jane from her mind. She wasn’t who Emma wanted to think about when she was about to die.

It wasn’t Paul dragging her by the arms, holding them with an iron grip, singing some bullshit about a better life. It wasn’t him. He would never be doing any of this. And he loved her… right? Or maybe she was wrong about that too. It seemed she couldn’t get anything right. Who to trust. Who trusted her. How to make a goddamn coffee without messing it up.

She found herself thrown to the floor and she curled up in on herself, breathing heavily, sobs escaping her chapped lips. She was going to die. At the hands of the man she loved and a whole group of people she’d known for about a day. That wasn’t exactly how she’d envisioned her life ending.

Then again, she was pretty sure Jane didn’t think of herself dying in a car crash. Her breaths quickened. Did Jane accept her death? Or was it too quick for her to even think? She hoped it was the latter but who even knew? Jane was too dead to tell anyone anyway.

Emma had read so much about death. Books and stories where the character accepted it all and died… happy. Whoever wrote those stories had never been close to death. How could you just accept you would never do anything ever again? How could you die not wanting desperately to survive?

She didn’t want to die. She had things to live for. Or did she? Was she just living for the sake of it? Before Paul she had nothing. And now Paul was gone too. She really did have nothing. So dying? It might be better than living.

Panic seized her and she backed away against the crumbling, dusty brick of dead persons home. This was it. There was no way out. She thought for just a second that everything would be alright. She’d survived. Paul had survived. But when did anything in her life go the way she wanted it to?

Never.

But nothing bad would happen to her after she died.

Optimism. Something Emma was never that great at. She was going to die. How could any good come from it?

They were still singing to her and she slammed her hands over her ears, barely even sobbing anymore. Just soft whimpers she couldn’t control. She wished she could stop appearing so weak but she was shaking so much it was clear she held no control whatsoever over herself.

She didn’t want to feel anymore, her emotions rising and rising, overwhelming her and causing tears to keep spilling out. She couldn’t even name half the things she was feeling. She didn’t know if she wanted to.

Paul looked down at her, smiling so cruelly, in a way Emma could never imagine, but was now imprinted in her mind. That wasn’t what she wanted to see last. She loved him. But he wasn’t Paul anymore and she didn’t know if she was even Emma anymore.

Well, she was actually Kelly. She didn’t know how she’d ever get used to being called Kelly but now she would never know. Funny how things worked out.

Or not funny because she was about to die.

“You can either join us or die,” Paul whispered in her ear and she jumped, seeing the others circling her like she was their prey. Well, she was their prey. They were the predators and they were winning.

“I will never join you,” she said desperately. She’d rather die than turn into a mindless zombie, going around singing songs in perfect choreography. That was something she might have enjoyed when Jane was alive, but now? Now she couldn’t imagine herself as one of them.

“Then you’ll just have to die,” Paul told her.

Fear clung to every cell in her body and she wished she would just pass out before he killed her. She squeezed her eyes tight shut, not even sure what she was thinking of. She wasn’t sure when she stopped living, she was just gone.

Just another nameless victim.


End file.
